¿Que tengo Doctor?
by Mizo-Dark
Summary: AU. Neji un joven doctor, su vida transcurria sin mucho sentido hasta el dia que tuvo que salvarle la vida a ella. Capitulo 3
1. Intro

--

Hola, bueno pues acá les traigo un reto que me he puesto **"Hacer una historia larga" **Perdonen si ven faltas de ortografía o cosas así, aun no me acostumbro a este formato. Sin más que decir… Dejo el primer capítulo.

--

--

Personajes:

**Neji Hyuuga:** Doctor 22 años, **Sasuke Uchiha:** Cirujano 22 años.

**Sakura Haruno:** Chef 21 años, **Sabaku No Gaara:** Aún se desconoce su trabajo 22 años.

Los demás personajes luego se darán a conocer.

--

"_Pensamientos"_

- Diálogos -

_Recuerdos_

--

--

--

El Hospital Konoha se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad en el se encontraban los dos mejores doctores si… Hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuuga, ellos se conocieron en la facultad de medicina, pareciera que no se llevaban bien pero esa era su forma de ser, en el fondo se entienden y son muy buenos amigos.

- ¿Que hay Hyuuga? – pregunto mientras dejaba los expedientes en el recibidor.

- Hmp… Consultas, lo de siempre – contestaba un poco fastidiado mientras revisaba el horario de la próxima cita - ¿Y tú qué Uchiha?

- Yo ya termine – sonrió de manera superior – Aunque si me lo pides… Puedo ayudarte.

El castaño volteo – Estas loco, además una consulta más y termino.-

- Ah Hyuuga siempre tan orgulloso – mientras se quitaba la bata – Estaré en el comedor – tras decir esto se fue.

Neji sonrió como pocas veces, a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas pero agradecía de tenerlo como compañero y amigo.

El castaño se quito la bata y suspiro _"Al fin"_ agarro sus cosas y salió a buscar al moreno. Lo encontró en el comedor siendo acosado por algunas enfermeras _"Ah este tipo no tiene arreglo"._ Neji le hizo señas para que se fueran, el moreno agradeció que llegara en el momento indicado pero claro no lo iba a admitir.

Era una suerte… Ambos tenían coche y casa propia, cuando entraron a trabajar se dieron cuenta de que vivían muy cerca así es que se turnaban para llevar el coche, hoy le tocaba a Sasuke.

- Llegamos – mientras se estacionaba frente a la casa del castaño – Nos vemos mañana – se despidió el moreno.

- Hasta mañana – contesto cerrando al puerta y dirigiéndose a la casa.

Así era la rutina la mayoría de las veces, solo cambios si se presentaba alguna emergencia en el hospital.

Neji se fue a su habitación estaba cansado después de un agotador turno, se puso ropa cómoda y se durmió pensando _"Tal vez el día de mañana sea mejor"_

--

--

--

Una chica de cabello rosa caminaba rápidamente había quedado de ver a su novio y ya se encontraba muy retrasada.

Llegando a la entrada de la cafetería busco con la mirada y lo encontró sentado al fondo de esta mirando por la ventana, se acerco y se sentó frente a él.

- Perdona Gaara, no me dejaron salir temprano del trabajo – le dijo mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

El volteo a verla sus ojos aguamarina chocaron con los jade, en ese momento ella se tenso _"Esta molesto"_ pensó, trato de tomarle la mano pero él la quito bruscamente.

- No vuelvas a dejarme esperando Sakura – su tono fue frio y amenazador.

Ella no se sorprendió por esa reacción así era él, esa era su actitud que tenia siempre aunque a veces podía ser peor.

- Te llevo a tu casa – dijo de pronto y sin verla se puso de pie.

- Pero Gaara… - pero fue interrumpida por él.

- No te estoy preguntando – mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida del establecimiento, ella suspiro, recogió sus cosas y salió del lugar caminando junto a él sin decir nada.

Pasaron sin hablar todo el trayecto, hasta que él hablo – Llegamos – ella volteo no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba frente a su casa, se acerco a Gaara para despedirse pero el la detuvo

- Buenas noches – le dijo sin voltear a verla mientras se alejaba.

A Sakura se le entristeció la mirada, ya se lo había dicho su mejor amiga Ino _"Déjalo, es un cretino"_ si… esas fueron sus exactas palabras. _"Debería dejarlo pero no puedo de verdad lo quiero mucho"_

Entro a su casa dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa – Mañana es mi día libre, tal vez pueda salir un rato con Ino – menciono mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Prendió la televisión y se acostó en el sofá – Tal vez mañana sea un mejor día – fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

--

--

**"Para todos el destino es incierto"**

--

--

Continuara….

--

--

--

Lo sé algo corto pero es el primer capítulo, díganme que les pareció ¿Eh? Más adelante habrá sorpresas como ven es un NejiSaku, pero también habrá pareja para Sasuke.

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejarme un review ¿Si?

Nos vemos

--

**Hiromi-Ayanita**

**--**

**--**


	2. 1 Encuentro Desastroso

--

--

Unos ojos color jade parpadeaban varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

- Hm… Realmente estaba cansada – decía mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco.

Miro el reloj _"Las nueve"_ subió a su cuarto, preparo su ropa, un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca, se metió a bañar, quince minutos después salió, se termino de vestir, tomo su celular busco un numero y marco.

_- Hola – se escucho del otro lado._

- ¡Ino! – dijo emocionada.

_- ¡Sakura! ¿Como estas? –_

- Bien, hoy me toco descanso y… -

_- Claro… Me arreglo y paso por ti –_

- Si – y ambas colgaron

Se quedo observando el celular – ¿Le hablare a Gaara? – Recordó lo de ayer – Mejor no, debe seguir enojado – cerro el celular y bajo a preparar algo para desayunar.

Termino su desayuno y estaba terminando de lavar los trastes cuando escucho el timbre, ya sabía quién era así que tomo su chamarra y salió.

- ¡Sakura! – Dijo emocionada la rubia mientras la abrazaba – Tenía mucho que no te veía.

La de cabello rosa correspondió el abrazo – Es verdad Ino, es bueno verte.

- Vámonos al centro comercial – Le dijo sonriente separándose y comenzó a caminar jalando a su amiga.

- Hey… Me vas a zafar el brazo – Le dijo en tono aparentando molestia pero en realidad extrañaba mucho estas salidas con la rubia.

- ¡No! Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y muchas cosas por hacer – Le decía mirándola de reojo.

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que rendirse, sabia como era su amiga no podía decirle que no, aparte se sentía muy bien con ella y siempre podía confiar en que la escucharía y ayudaría en todo.

--

--

Vio el reloj que daba las nueve, llevaba despierto una hora – Otro día… - Dijo sin mucho ánimo mientras se levantaba e iba directo a bañarse.

Al terminar salió con sus pantalones de mezclilla azules y la toalla sobre sus hombros, su cabello mojado se le pegaba al cuerpo, bajo a la cocina reviso el refrigerador _"¿Nada?"_ camino a la alacena _"¡Nada!"_ cerró la puerta de mala gana.

- No puede ser… - bufo molesto mientras volvía a subir y terminar de cambiarse e ir a comprar algo para comer, bajo tomo las llaves del auto y salió molesto.

No tardo mucho, no había mucha gente y eso era algo raro a esa hora y más en esta ciudad, se estaciono y entro… iba camino a comprar lo necesario cuando su estomago empezó a protestar por falta de alimento.

"_Primero comeré algo"_ mientras se dirigía al área de comida.

Pensaba y veía _"Pizza… no lo creo"_ siguió caminando _"Pollo… no" "Hamburguesa, ni loco"_ siguió caminado hasta encontrar _"¿Sushi? Bueno es mejor que todo lo demás"_ Pidió una orden, comió tranquilamente, pago y se fue a comprar lo necesario para los siguientes días.

--

--

Se encontraban comprando unas malteadas de chocolate cuando llego el momento de la plática de la cual estaba escapando.

- ¿Y cómo te fue ayer con Gaara? – Pregunto la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas.

- Ah, muy bien – le dijo tratando de sonreír y parecer convincente.

La miro incrédula – Sakura, no sabes mentir, ¿No confías en mi? – Le decía molesta.

Y de nuevo había sido descubierta – Lo siento Ino – solo recibió un suspiro cansado por parte de la rubia, la cual volvió a verla para que le contara lo que había sucedido.

"_Siempre consigue que le diga las cosas"_ – Llegue un poco tarde a la cita y pues ya sabes cómo es Gaara, entonces ya te imaginaras lo enojado que estaba – termino de decirlo mirando el vaso con mirada triste.

- ¡Sakura por favor! – Tanto alzo la voz que su amiga había dado un brinco por la sorpresa – Déjalo, si así se pone porque llegas tarde… No quiero ni imaginar que haría por una cosa más grave, ahora nada más falta que pierda el control y te golpee –

- Ino… - Miro sorprendida por sus palabras – Exageras, él me quiere, se que se enoja por muchas cosas pero ya que se le pasa siempre se disculpa – Termino y bebió un poco de la malteada.

- Bueno si, pero… - Fue interrumpida por la melodía de un celular.

La de cabello rosa sonrió y contesto.

- ¡Gaara! – contesto muy feliz

_- ¿Dónde estás? – contesto con el mismo tono frio._

- Estoy con Ino en el centro comercial –

_- Te espero en la entrada –_

- ¿Ahora? –

_- Por favor Sakura, ahora – y colgó_

Guardo su celular y miro a su amiga – Gaara está en la entrada – le decía mientras la miraba suplicante.

La rubia solo suspiro – Ya ve, no quiero que te metas en problemas – término de decirle en forma de despedida.

- Gracias – Y salió corriendo de ahí.

--

--

Un castaño salía con varias bolsas en cada mano _"Ahora no me faltara nada en varios días"_ se decía mentalmente mientras recorría el lugar.

"_Vaya aún así me tarde mucho"_ pensaba mirando su reloj mientras daba vuelta en un pasillo hacia el estacionamiento.

Apenas quitaba la vista del reloj cuando algo o alguien lo empujo, haciendo que dejara caer las bolsas que traía y empezando a sentir algo liquido y aparte frio que recorría desde su pecho hasta el final de la camisa.

"_Genial solo a mi me pasa esto."_

--

Corría lo más rápido que podía procurando no chocar contra alguien _"Ya casi llego"_ se decía así misma, cuando parecía que tenia las de llegar apareció alguien frente a ella y no pudo esquivarlo.

Lo que paso después fue… Ella cayendo de sentón al suelo por el impacto y esta a su vez soltó el vaso con la malteada que fue a dar justo a la persona con la que había chocado hace un momento.

Subió la mirada y se topo con los ojos blancos del castaño que la miraban con molestia _"Porque a mi" _

--

El castaño la miraba con molestia _"Grandioso primero no tengo comida en casa y ahora esto… un momento que es esto… ¿chocolate?"_ estaba más que enojado.

- Lo siento – dijo levantándose y recogiendo las cosas que se habían salido de las bolsas.

- Mira lo que haces ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? – Le dijo mientras le arrebataba las cosas.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida – Ya te dije que lo sentía – le contesto de la misma forma fría.

Neji solo bufo molesto – Torpe – Susurro para sí y se fue de ahí dejándola sola.

Alcanzo a escucharlo "Este que se cree" suspiro cansadamente _"Me lo merezco por dejar a Ino solo por ir a ver a Gaara. Un momento… ¡Gaara!"_ y corrió lo que le faltaba.

--

--

_"Las piezas de la vida siempre están en constante movimiento"_

--

--

**Continuara…**

--

--

Para el primer encuentro estuvo bien ¿no?

Gracias por sus reviews: **chabela **(jejeje gracias esto se va a ir desenvolviendo poco a poco), **rosermary **(Gracias a mi también me gustan las dos parejas espero este cap. Este bien), **magical-wisser **(jajaja no pues muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero también esta parte este interesante), **alichaSxS **(gracias por el review a ver qué tal este cap.), **PolinSeneka **(Espero la continuación sea buena y jajaja pues aún es pronto para hablar del final), **Lyn-sempai **(gracias por el comentario, espero siga así)

Bueno como no traigo mucho tiempo se los dejo… Pero quiero saber su opinión ¿va?

Nos vemos

--

**Hiromi-Ayanita**

**--**


	3. Segundo Encuentro

---

**Nuevos personajes:**

**Tsunade:** Directora del Hospital Konoha. **Shizune: **Enfermera

**Sai:** Mesero 21 años, **Jiraiya:** Dueño del Restaurante "Suna"

**Kurenai:** Pediatra, **Kakashi:** Laboratorista.

---

---

"_No se suponía que hoy sería mi día libre" _Se seguía preguntando la de ojos jade mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes para comenzar a preparar la comida para esa tarde.

_---_

_Llegaba agitadamente al lado de un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego_

_- Perdón Gaara yo… - No pudo continuar ya que los labios del pelirrojo la tomaron por sorpresa._

_No lo podía creer Gaara la estaba ¿besando?, cuando él se separo Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada, esa iniciativa no era muy común de hecho en lo que llevaban saliendo nunca había sido así._

_- Discúlpame Sakura – Los ojos de ella se abrieron aun más – Espero puedas perdonarme por la forma en cómo te trate ayer – Mientras sacaba un peluche de su chamarra._

_Ella al verlo se sintió muy feliz – Gracias Gaara, que lindo mapache – Lo vio tiernamente y se lanzo a sus brazos y así estuvieron hasta que él rompió el silencio._

_- ¿Me preguntaba si querrías ir a comer conmigo? – Estaba por contestar cuando el celular comenzó a sonar, le molesto pero no tuvo más remedio que contestar._

_- ¿Hola? – Silencio - ¿Qué? – Suspiró derrotada – Esta bien – Y colgó decepcionada._

_Gaara que la estaba observando vio su cambio de ánimo - ¿Sucede algo? – Sakura volteo a verlo con su semblante triste –Si… Me solicitan para ir a trabajar – soltó desilusionada._

_- Y… ¿Qué te parece si comemos ahí? – Ella sonrió ampliamente - ¡Claro! – Como no se le había ocurrido._

_---_

"_Al menos podremos comer como habíamos quedado" _– Bien, a preparar un excelente platillo - Mientras empezaba a preparar todo.

---

---

Le tocaba pasar por Sasuke, ya se había bañado y cambiado "otra vez" tomo las llaves y se encamino a la casa de este.

El moreno ya lo esperaba, nada más llego el castaño y se subió al auto ya era cotidiano.

- Buenas… - Saludo pero no recibió respuesta – Vaya alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama – Sonrió de lado.

- Ni lo menciones – Bufo molesto sin despegar la vista del camino.

- ¿Tan malo fue? – Pregunto viendo desinteresadamente por la ventanilla _"No creo que conteste"._

Después de un tiempo en silencio en el cual el castaño se debatía si decirle o no – Si quedarse sin despensa, tener que desayunar cualquier cosa fuera y ser casi bañado con chocolate, no claro que no fue malo – Termino de comentarlo con sarcasmo.

- A cualquiera le pasa – Contesto hasta que… - Espera ¿Como que casi bañado con chocolate? – Volteando a verlo con un deje de interés.

- Hmp – Fue la respuesta que recibió del castaño.

- Hyuuga al menos cuenta completo las cosas – Bufo algo molesto por quedarse con la duda.

El castaño suspiro pesadamente _"Si se lo cuento sé que me voy a arrepentir" _llegaron al hospital y el moreno estaba por bajarse cuando la voz de Neji lo hizo parar – Lo que paso fue… -

---

- ¿Me mando llamar Tsunade-sama? – Se veía entrar a una enfermera.

- Shizune, en cuanto lleguen Hyuuga y Uchiha dígales que los quiero ver – Término sin dejar de mirar los papeles que tenia frente a ella.

- Si – Salió de la oficina.

- Vaya… vaya esto será muy interesante – Mencionaba al momento de dejar los papeles y ampliar aun mas su sonrisa.

---

Se abrían las puertas del elevador del segundo piso y lo que nadie espero ver salir era a Sasuke con una sonrisa muy divertida y a Neji con cara de pocos amigos.

- Deja de burlarte Uchiha – Amenazo.

- Hmp… No dejas que uno se divierta – Cambio su tono a uno más serio – Oye –

El castaño volteo para que siguiera – Y ¿Cómo era? – Comento un tanto más divertido.

Suspiro alejándose de él _"Tenia bonitos ojos, era diferente… Demonios"_ – No me fije y no me importa – Le dijo y a su vez se lo decía a sí mismo.

Antes de que se fuera cada uno a su consultorio llego Shizune – Dr. Uchiha, Dr. Hyuuga la Directora los espera en su oficina.

Ambos asintieron y fueron en dirección a la oficina de esta. Al llegar tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante – Se escucho del otro lado.

El castaño abrió y dejo pasar al moreno - ¿Nos quería ver? – Cuestiono Sasuke.

- Si, como ambos forman parte de la Directiva tienen que estar presentes en la junta que se llevara a cabo el día de hoy en un Restaurante llamado "Suna" ¿Lo conocen? – Pregunto alzando una ceja.

- Si – Contesto el moreno – Queda cerca y es uno de los más reconocidos.

- Muy bien entonces los espero a las cuatro, se pueden retirar – Vio como ambos asentían y salían de ahí.

Así ambos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares para dejar todo listo antes de la famosa junta.

---

---

Se veía a una agitada chica de cabellos rosas hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo vas Sakura? ¿Todo listo para la comida? –

- Si ya casi está todo listo – Menciono al tiempo que se sentaba.

- Muy bien – Se volteo para salir pero lo interrumpió.

- Jiraiya-sama – Lo nombro mientras se detenía y su vista se posaba en los ojos de ella - ¿Quiénes son las personas que van a venir? – cuestiono.

- Tienes derecho de saberlo, así es que te lo diré – mientras sonría y se recargaba en la pared – Va a venir una amiga, es la Directora del Hospital Konoha y pues ya que va a tener una junta le ofrecí que la hiciera aquí aparte de que quiere conocer a la mejor Chef que tengo – Le dijo haciéndola sonrojar – Así es que espero estés preparada.

Aún estaba sonrojada – Si claro – sonrió nerviosamente.

- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos al rato – Dijo antes de salir del lugar.

"_No debí preguntar… Ahora estoy hecha un manojo de nervios" _pensaba mientras apretaba un pequeño trapo, estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que salto al escuchar la melodía de su celular.

- ¿Hola? –

_- Sakura ¿Cómo te fue con Gaara? – se escucho del otro lado de la línea._

- Muy bien Ino – Sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado.

_- Me alegro, por cierto ¿Qué crees que vi saliendo del centro comercial? – se escuchaba que estaba a punto de reírse._

- Mmm… No sé, pero por lo que escucho es algo gracioso –

_- La verdad si, vi saliendo a un chico soltando algunas maldiciones para no se quien por haberle tirado una malteada encima – Termino riéndose muy fuerte._

- ¿Qué? – _"No puede ser"_

_- Si, mira que quien sería capaz de hacerlo eso a un chico tan guapo, aunque tenía cara de pocos amigos – Finalizo la rubia._

- Si verdad… quien sería capaz – riendo nerviosamente mientras recordaba _"Su mirada desprende misterio"_

_- Sakura… ¿Me estas escuchando? – se escucho la voz enfadada._

- Lo siento Ino tengo que seguir trabajando luego te hablo, ¿sí? -

_- Esta bien, por cierto si vez a Sai me lo saludas – Se escucho como colgaba._

"_Vaya con estos ¿Qué nunca se decidirán a hablarse? Ya planeare algo para ellos"_ sonrió maliciosamente mientras salía del lugar.

---

---

El tiempo paso muy rápido y la esperada visita estaba por llegar, dentro del Restaurante solo se encontraban Sakura, Sai y Jiraiya, ya que por la reunión que se iba a dar a cabo no dio servicio para el público.

Unos pasos se fueron escuchando hasta que se divisaron varias figuras, primero una mujer alta, rubia y muy proporcionada, le seguía una mujer de cabello negro, ojos rojos y tez blanca, detrás de ellas venia un hombre de cabello gris con la mayor parte de su rostro cubierto que venía hablando con un joven de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

Jiraiya se acerco a la rubia – Bienvenidos – saludo cortésmente – Tsunade – saludos con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Jiraiya – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Adelante tomen asiento ¿Esperan a alguien más? – mientras llamaba a Sai y Sakura.

- Esperamos a dos personas más – comentaba mientras tomaba asiento y los demás la seguían.

- Bueno él es Sai será su mesero y ella es Haruno Sakura mi única y mejor Chef – Menciono mientras ella se sonrojaba y hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- Vaya al fin te conozco, Jiraiya me ha hablado mucho de ti – sonrió cálidamente – bueno ahora es mi turno de presentarles a mis mejores Doctores: Empezando por Yuhi Kurenai, el de la cara tapada es Hatake Kakashi, el de cara de pocos amigos es Uchiha Sasuke y… - desvió la mirada hacia la puerta – El que va llegando es Hyuuga Neji.

Jiraiya, Sai y Sakura que estaban dándole la espalda a la entrada voltearon a ver a quien se refería, los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos al reconocer aquella figura masculina _"Él es…"_

---

Escucho que lo mencionaban y que volteaban a verlo, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro sorprendido que tenia la chica frente a él.

Sonrió un poco de lado _"Ella es…" _no supo porque pero al verla sintió un poco de tranquilidad que nunca había sentido.

---

Solo Sasuke se percato de la figura femenina que venía acompañando a Neji _"¿Quién es ella?" _se preguntaba una y otra vez perdiéndose en su mirada.

---

---

_Para unos, "Amor a primera vista", para otros ¿Cuántas veces tiene que pasar la persona?_

---

---

**Continuara…**

---

---

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia, aunque me tarde algo en subir los capítulos no lo dejare inconcluso eso se los prometo.

Este capítulo no es muy interesante o bueno algo si tiene, el otro casi está terminado así es que pronto lo subiré.

Ahora contesto los reviews.

**Sabaku no Suidori:** Hola, este capítulo creo que no está muy interesante pero espero te guste y perdón creo que si me tarde algo en subir, espero ya no tardarme tanto.

**Uchiha Sakurahana:** Gracias por tu comentario, me gustan las parejas raras, espero estés bien y te gustara este capi.

**Ayame-chan:** Hola, espero si sea bueno, gracias por el review

**rosermary:** Hola! Gracias por el coment. Aunque me tarde mucho en subir, en este cap. no apareció Gaara pero en el que sigue sí. Cuídate

**PolinSeneka:** Hola! Cierto tomare la amenaza en cuenta, huy espero no me quieras asesinar por este capi y por tardarme tanto, lo compensare con el que sigue espero no te lo pierdas. Cuídate.

**alichaSxS:** Hola, gracias por el review espero este también te guste, que estés bien.

**magical-wisser:** Hola, Jaja ya creo que no fue una muy buena impresión, en este tal vez no pero en el que sigue espero quede como espero, gracias por el coment y perdón por la tardanza. Cuídate.

**katheerin:** Buenas… espero igual estés bien y pues gracias por el review, cierto Gaara no es así pero pues así es la trama de esta historia, muy bueno tu plan aunque Itachi es mío no estoy de acuerdo con esa frase jajaja. Bueno cuídate.

---

---

**Hiromi - Ayanita**

---

---


	4. ¿Amenazas?

-----

-----

El primero en reaccionar fue el castaño que paso su vista a la rubia – Siento llegar tarde Tsunade-sama – decía mientras se dirigía a su asiento pasando a la ojos de jade que aun no salía de su asombro.

- Y ¿Ella es? – Hablo el de cabello gris fijándose en la chica de cabello azulado que lo acompañaba.

- Hyuuga Hinata – Menciono mientras observaba a todos los presentes hasta que se encontró con los ojos negros de Sasuke que no la dejaban de ver entonces desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada y a la vez apretaba el agarre al brazo de Neji.

El moreno se había volteado cuando percibió su mirada _"Con que Hyuuga eh…"_

- Bueno, bueno no se queden ahí y tomen asiento después de comer hablaremos – Sentencio la rubia a lo cual todos asintieron.

La ojos de jade parecía atenta a la conversación pero en realidad desde que se había encontrado de frente al castaño dejo de poner atención a su alrededor hasta que una voz la volvió a traer a la realidad.

- Feíta creo que deberías empezar a servir – mencionaba Sai con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Volteo y se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban y se sonrojo _"Rayos Sakura deja de estar en las nubes y ponte a trabajar" _se regañaba a sí misma – Perdonen – Tras decir esto se retiro para comenzar sus labores.

Neji que había visto todo, sonrió internamente _"No pensé que la volvería a ver"_

Por otro lado Sasuke no podía dejar de ver a Hinata que aun seguía un poco sonrojada _"Es… muy linda"_

Por su lado ella no quería voltear sabia que la estaba observando y se sentía algo nerviosa así que decidió acercarse un poco más a su primo y hablarle un rato para sentirse más segura.

-----

**--POV´S SASUKE—**

-----

No puedo creer que esté pensando tanto en esto, no puedo ni siquiera dejar de mirarla, sus movimientos tan delicados, la forma en que se ríe, ese rosado que aparece en sus mejillas es adorable.

Sigo sin creérmelo… desde cuando me fijo en esas cosas, es más, en qué momento he podido pensar esas cosas.

Observo como habla animadamente con Neji, me pregunto si alguna vez esa sonrisa que le dedica podría solo ser para mí.

No puedo evitar sentir una molestia dentro de mi cada vez que ese mesero se acerca a ella, solo puedo ver cómo le dice algo y ella solo se sonroja y le regala una sonrisa. Ganas no me faltan de ir tras él y quitarle esa sonrisa de tonto que tiene.

Debo admitirlo no me está gustando esto que estoy sintiendo, solo con mirarme a los ojos ella puede deshacer mi barrera de frialdad.

-----

**--POV´S HINATA—**

-----

Me siento nerviosa desde que llegue con Neji, sentí que me observaban y al voltear a ver había un chico de cabello negro y mirada profunda del mismo color, no pude evitar sonrojarme su mirada me puso muy nerviosa e intento tranquilizarme al hablar con mi primo.

En lo que llevamos de la comida no deja de mirarme, cuando Sai se me acerca… si creo así me dijo se llamaba, me dice cosas muy bonitas y eso hace que me sonroje y una de esas veces al desviar la mirada, veo que dejas de observarme para fijar la vista en él, veo que lo miras con algo de odio, no entiendo mucho será que… ¿Lo conoces?

No le pongo mucha importancia al asunto, por extraño que parezca tengo curiosidad de saber de ti, tal vez saliendo de aquí pueda preguntarle a Neji, no creo que eso no sería muy bueno ya que el es muy protector conmigo.

-----

**--POV´S NEJI--**

-----

No puedo creerlo, me vengo a encontrar con ella dos veces en un día, aunque aun no entiendo porque me siento tan tranquilo ahora que la vuelvo a ver.

Me causo mucha gracia la cara que puso en cuanto me vio y ese lindo sonrojo que le apareció al quedarse ahí de pie mirando a quien sabe donde… Vamos Neji que te pasa tu nunca has sido así y mira ahora como te pones con simplemente verla sonreír.

Hinata me está hablando desde hace un rato pero hay algo que no me deja separar la mirada por donde entra y sale esa chica, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con ese mesero, nada mas de pensarlo no puedo evitar apretar el puño, solo de ver cómo le sonríe y se sonroja por algo que le está diciendo.

No lo soporto más y me levanto del asiento haciendo que todos voltearan a verme a lo cual solo pude disculparme y empecé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba hasta que mi sorpresa pasó a desilusión.

-----

**--POV´S SAKURA--**

-----

No puede estarme pasando esto, porque me encuentro con él ahora, bueno… solo había sido un pequeño accidente y no parece enojado, ahora que lo veo bien Ino tenía razón… es muy guapo.

No como puedes pensar en eso Sakura, tienes a Gaara que por cierto a de estar por llegar tengo que arreglarme un poco.

Mientras me estoy arreglando un poco el cabello, no puedo evitar sentir que me observan pero al voltear no encuentro a nadie mirándome, hay no… me distraje momento que Sai utilizo para revolver mi cabello, no pude evitar sonrojarme no por lo que acababa de pasar si no que al voltear pude ver como el chico de cabello castaño me estaba mirando y más cuando Sai se dio cuenta y me dijo al oído _"Feita ya ligaste" _con eso mi sonrojo aumento más que le hubiera hecho competencia a un tomate.

Un ruido hizo que mi compañero volteara y a su vez también yo, no sabía cómo reaccionar el castaño se estaba acercando a donde nosotros estábamos, no pude hacer otra cosa que desviar la mirada y en ese momento tras de el venia un chico pelirrojo "Gaara" pensé de inmediato sonreí, no sé cómo le hice pero trata de no parecer nerviosa al pasar junto al castaño, llegue hasta Gaara y me dio un rápido y pequeño beso en los labios.

- Se me hizo un poco tarde Sakura – Se disculpo el ojos aguamarina.

- No… Para nada Gaara – Se encontraba sonrojada, se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban observando y vio de reojo que el castaño parecía algo ¿desilusionado?

- Que raro nunca esta vacio – Mencionaba el pelirrojo mientras observaba la única mesa ocupada.

- Si… es que Jiraiya hoy no abrió al público – Le respondió sonriendo.

- Ah… - Paseo la mirada hasta que se encontró a Neji a un parado en el mismo lugar viendo a Sakura, pero parecía que esta no se había dado cuenta de su mirada, lo vio reaccionar y preguntarle algo a Sai.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos a comer? – Dijo señalando la mesa cerca de la cocina.

- Si seguro, solo déjame ir a lavarme las manos – Observando hacia el fondo del lugar

- Claro mientras acomodare todo – Se alejo y entro a la cocina.

El pelirrojo se fue en dirección al baño y se quedo esperando a que saliera el castaño.

Neji se encontraba lavándose la cara – Que estúpido – murmuraba para sí – Como pude estar a punto de… - No termino la frase se vio al espejo y recobro su seriedad, abrió la puerta y vio al pelirrojo recargado en la pared, no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando hasta que el brazo de Gaara no lo dejo continuar.

Neji lo miro pero este mantenía los ojos cerrados - ¿Algún problema? – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

- Pues de hecho si – Contesto pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

El castaño se quedo esperando a que continuara pero parecía que así no iba a ser, entonces el pregunto - ¿Cual? – pregunto sin darle demasiada importancia.

Gaara por fin abrió los ojos y lo vio con sus ojos fríos, con esa mirada que causaba miedo a cualquiera – Tú lo eres –

El castaño sonrió arrogante - ¿Yo? Vaya como podría ser yo el problema – Contesto divertido.

- Vi como te le quedabas viendo a mi novia – Comento mientras una sonrisa crecía al ver que él castaño ya no sonreía de la misma manera – Si sabes lo que te conviene te alejaras de ella – Le dio la espalda para irse.

-¿Es una amenaza? – Pregunto antes de que este terminara por salir.

Gaara volteo y sonrió – Tómalo como quieras… - Y se fue de ahí dejando al castaño que después de unos minutos salió y volvió a su lugar, no sin antes voltear a ver hacia la mesa donde estaba ya la chica.

-----

-----

- Bueno como último punto – Decía Tsunade mirando a todos – Tendremos un nuevo integrante en nuestro hospital, espero que como yo… le den una gran bienvenida –

- ¿De quién se trata Tsunade? – Pregunto Kakashi a lo cual todos esperaban la respuesta.

- Me da gusto poder presentarles a… Hinata Hyuuga que se integrara en el área de Psiquiatría – Termino sonriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella.

Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos, hasta Neji que no parecía muy interesado en la plática había volteado a verla.

- Gracias Tsunade por la oportunidad, espero no defraudarla y tampoco a los presentes – Dijo sin tartamudear que sorprendió al mismo castaño.

La rubia asintió – Bueno mañana empiezas para que te vayas acostumbrando al lugar y por si tienes alguna duda y como ya terminamos vámonos que tenemos trabajo pendiente –

Todos asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos.

- Bueno Jiraiya… - pero la rubia no alcanzo a terminar.

- No te preocupes la comida va por mi cuenta – termino sonriendo

- Gracias y bueno dile a Sakura que era verdad todo lo que presumes de ella, nos vemos y gracias de nuevo – Se despidió y salió junto a los demás.

Al final solo quedaron Neji y Hinata.

- Aún me faltan algunas horas en el hospital… ¿Vienes o me esperas por aquí? – La verdad no quería dejarla, no conocía los lugares pero también si la llevaba se iba a aburrir.

- No te preocupes andaré por los alrededores cuando termines solo háblame y ya pasaras por mi – Le contesto de manera dulce.

- Esta bien – Le decía no muy convencido pero no podía hacer otra cosa, le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió dejándola sentada en la mesa del restaurante.

"_¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? No conozco nada de por aquí"_ Mientras observaba el lugar por donde minutos antes había salido su primo hasta que…

- Lo siento Sakura tengo que irme – Se escucho a un pelirrojo.

- Pero… - No la dejo terminar por que le había dado un beso.

- Te veo al rato ¿Ok? – Se despidió rápidamente y salió aprisa del restaurante.

Sakura miraba desconcertada como desaparecía el pelirrojo de su vista sin percatarse de que la chica de ojos blancos se acercaba a ella.

- Este… disculpa… - Le hablo tímidamente.

Volteo rápidamente – ¿Si? – Se dio cuenta de que era la chica que acompañaba al castaño - ¿Tu venias con uno de los Doctores? –

- Si… Tenían trabajo y pues yo quería saber donde hay una plaza o algún centro comercial –

- Vaya… No eres de aquí, podrías perderte – A lo cual la morena se sonrojo un poco – Si quieres puedes esperarme en lo que cierro y después te acompaño – Le dijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

- No quiero molestar, solo… - Pero la corto.

- Para nada, por cierto me llamo Sakura –

- Mucho gusto Sakura, yo me llamo Hinata –

- Muy bien entonces Hinata espérame voy por mis cosas, cierro y nos vamos – Mientras corría a la cocina dejando a la morena viendo por donde se había ido la ojos de jade.

-----

-----

Después de que salí del restaurante siento que me observan o ¿Sera que ya estoy paranoico? Miro más adelante y veo a Sasuke que me está esperando y al llegar junto a él empieza a caminar a la par conmigo.

Sé que algo quiere lo puedo ver en sus ojos así es que me adelanto a preguntar - ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? – lo miro de reojo mientras continuo caminando.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Sonríe de lado al ver la cara que pongo – Siempre tan directo Hyuuga, bueno… No me habías dicho que tenías una hermana –

- Hinata no es mi hermana, es mi prima – al terminar pudo ver algo en sus ojos que no supo cómo explicar pero tenía que hacer algo – Ni se te ocurra Uchiha.

- ¿Y ahora que hice? – Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido pero sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

- Ya te advertí – Lo dijo casi en un susurro pero el moreno si alcanzo a escucharlo y así ambos dieron por terminada la plática para entrar al hospital y seguir con sus labores.

-----

-----

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia, perdonen ahora sí que me tarde muchísimo en subir este capítulo, no pude antes se atravesó navidad y luego en enero mi mama fue internada u.u y ya cuando pasa todo mi inter empieza a fallar.

Iba a ser doble capitulo pero hoy no pude subir el otro así es que lo subo mañana a mas tardar y espero ya poder continuar con esta historia porque no la quiero dejar inconclusa.

-----

**PolinSeneka: **Perdón ahora si me tarde mucho u.u la verdad no tengo palabras para que me perdonen pero espero continúes leyendo aun me tarde algo de tiempo.

**Magical-wisser: **No me cansare de decirlo… Perdón… espero me disculpen por la tardanza haré todo lo posible por no dejar esto tanto tiempo.

**Chabela: **Y sigo T-T perdón por la demora, espero sigan leyendo.

-----

-----

**Hiromi-Ayanita**

-----

-----


	5. Sorpresas Inesperadas

-----

-----

Llevaban un rato dando vueltas por toda la plaza, quien las viera parecía que eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después de tanto se sentaron por fin en unas bancas que estaban frente la fuente principal.

- Sakura… - Volteo a verla para que prosiguiera – Tal vez esto es muy pronto pero para mí ya eres mi mejor amiga –

- Sabes Hinata la verdad es que yo también estaba pensando eso – Mientras la veía y le sonreía.

En eso comenzó a sonar el celular de la de ojos blancos.

- ¿Bueno? –

_- Ya salí Hinata ¿Dónde estás? – contestaron del otro lado._

- Estamos aquí en… La Plaza Zafiro –

_- ¿Estamos? ¿En qué parte? –_

- Junto a la fuente principal – Contesto sin prestar atención a la primera pregunta.

_- Voy para allá – Y colgó._

En eso la ojos de jade volteo a verla – Bueno ya vienen por ti, es mejor que me vaya –

- Como crees Sakura, mira ya es tarde y no creo que a Neji le moleste que te llevemos a tu casa – Termino diciendo

- ¿Neji? – Se sonrojo un poco y volteo a otro lado esperando que Hinata no la hubiera visto – No creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Por qué no? – La había visto sonrojarse o seria su imaginación… Bueno tenía curiosidad.

- Bueno es que… - _"No pierdo nada si le cuento ¿Verdad?" _– Lo que paso fue que…

-----

-----

Tuvo que ir a dejar a Sasuke antes, diciéndole que su prima ya debería estar en su casa y demás, se enojo un poco pero no sé si sea bueno… No quiero que ella salga lastimada y no quiero perder a un buen amigo.

Ahora lo que quiero saber es quien está con ella, me apuro a bajar del coche y camino lo más rápido en dirección a la fuente, la busco con la mirada y la veo muy sonriente, me acerco un poco más para ver con quien está hablando y… _"No puede ser…" _Me quedo estático _"Como es posible… Tres veces en un día"_

-----

-----

Hinata soltaba pequeñas risitas y más cuando Sakura le decía _"Mejor no te hubiera dicho" _y la veía hacer un puchero, miro hacia otro lado y vio a Neji observando de manera extraña a Sakura _"Esto será interesante… Y divertido" _levanto el brazo para llamar la atención del castaño y así este se acercara, lo cual hizo muy despacio, cuando estuvo frente a ellas poso su mirada a la de ojos jade.

- Neji ella es Sakura mi nueva amiga – Al ver la cara que este ponía – Sakura el es mi primo Neji.

- Una presentación interesante siendo que nos hemos "encontrado" todo el día – menciono con sarcasmo el castaño.

- Puedo decir lo mismo, estoy igual o más sorprendida que tu – contesto Sakura a la defensiva.

- Como sea… Gracias por acompañarla todo este rato –

- Para nada fue un placer – Mientras sonreía – Bueno yo creo que…

- Sakura… ¿En que habíamos quedado? – Menciono la morena

- ¿Puedo saber de qué hablan? – Pregunto el castaño algo desconcertado.

Hinata volteo a verlo con ojos de borrego – Le dije a Sakura que la llevaríamos a su casa ¿Verdad que no hay problema? –

El castaño le retaba con la mirada hasta que suspiro derrotado – Vamos Sakura no hay problema –

- Ya vez te lo dije – Mientras sonreía victoriosa y empezaba a guiar a Sakura al estacionamiento, el pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de ambos _"¿Por qué el destino me juega de esta manera?"_

-----

-----

Un pelirrojo caminaba por las oscuras calles en dirección a la casa de su novia.

Había seguido al castaño hasta el hospital _"Nadie me va a quitar algo que me pertenece" _al dar vuelta a la esquina se detiene de golpe al ver un coche estacionado frente a la casa y de él se bajaba la ojos de jade.

Sakura por su lado se despedía muy feliz de Hinata y de Neji.

- Gracias por traerme – mencionaba algo sonrojada.

- No hay problema – contesto Neji sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Nos vemos mañana Sakura – se despidió la morena con una sonrisa.

- Claro Hinata, Buenas noches – se despedía de igual manera devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El coche se alejo y se quedo observando por donde se había ido _"Me gustaría conocer más a Neji" _al darse vuelta se encontró de frente con el pelirrojo que la veía molesto, eso hizo que se borrara la sonrisa que tenia.

- Gaara – menciono de manera sorprendida – Hola… me espantaste – mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Miro por donde se había ido el carro - ¿Con quién andabas? – Mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en ella.

- Fui a dar una vuelta con una amiga – Contesto sin mucha importancia y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Gaara la alcanzo a agarrar por el brazo – No me mientas Sakura –

- No lo estoy haciendo – Contesto con sorpresa por el movimiento del pelirrojo.

- ¿Crees que soy tonto? – Mientras apretaba más el agarre – De seguro andas con otro a mis espaldas –

Al sentir más fuerte el agarre no pudo más que soltar gemido de dolor y una oleada de miedo le llego – Gaara me estas lastimando –

El pelirrojo la miro por un momento y la soltó bruscamente – Ten cuidado con lo que haces… Eres mía – La vio por última vez y se fue de ahí dejándola desconcertada y temerosa.

Se apresuro a entrar, cerró la puerta y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, estaba con temblores las imágenes de momentos antes venían a ella… el recuerdo de los ojos llenos de odio que tenía el pelirrojo, la reacción que este había tenido, aun podía sentir el agarre en su brazo, le dolía mucho… Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas tenía miedo…

"_¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto no está bien… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?"_

-----

-----

Dos personas entraban en silencio a una casa hasta que una interrumpió…

- Me da gusto tener ya a una amiga – decía muy contenta Hinata.

El castaño dio un pequeño suspiro – Me parece bien… Siendo que apenas llegaste hoy –

- Si… me alegra poder estar aquí – comentaba muy feliz – Sakura es muy bonita ¿No crees? – pregunto.

El castaño dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y vio a su prima con una ceja levantada - ¿A qué viene esto ahora? –

- Nada… Es solo una simple pregunta – Tratando de no poner mucha importancia al asunto.

El castaño la miro expectante pero termino contestando – Supongo que sí – contesto quitándole importancia _"Aunque bonita se queda corta…" _sonrió levemente _"¿Pero que estoy diciendo?" _Se regañaba mentalmente.

- Sabes Neji el pelirrojo que estaba hoy con ella me da algo de miedo – volteo a verlo y su semblante había cambiado a uno más serio y parecía algo disgustado - ¿Pasa algo? –

El castaño se relajo – No nada es solo que estoy cansado, vamos a dormir porque mañana empieza tu tormento – y puso una sonrisa siniestra que hizo reír a la morena.

- Como digas… - se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches – subió y se encerró en el cuarto que le correspondía desde aquel momento.

Sonrió como antes la verdad la había extrañado mucho y ahora ya no se sentía solo, el recuerdo de lo último que dijo Hinata lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"_Hoy fue un buen día después de todo… La llegada de Hinata, la oportunidad de conocer a esta chica… Sakura que por cierto me parece muy interesante, tiene algo que me cautivo… ¿Pero qué digo? El cansancio me está afectando, deja de pensar en tonterías y a descansar que mañana será otro día" _Subió a su cuarto, se cambio y se acostó.

-----

-----

El día comenzó algo nublado una chica se levantaba sin muchas ganas, tomo su toalla y se metió al baño, mientras se desvestía sintió una molestia en el brazo pero seguía algo dormida que no le hizo caso, se metió a la ducha y mientras se enjabonaba noto el mismo dolor en el brazo se quito el jabón y pudo apreciar mejor y se llevo gran sorpresa al notar unas marcas moradas _"¿Pero qué…?" _y en ese instante las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente _"Gaara… Miedo… " _Empezó a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –

En ese momento escucho el timbre y pego un brinco _"¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?" _Se acerco y abrió un poco al ventana y vio a Hinata y Neji - ¿Eh? –

-----

Hoy se iban a ir con Sasuke pero este le había hablado antes que no podía pasar por ellos ya que tenía una cirugía que hacer, eso lo alegro de momento así no tenía que poner a su prima cerca de él pero no conto con lo que Hinata tenía preparado.

- Umm… Neji – Este volteo a verla interrogante – Ayer quede con Sakura de que pasaríamos por ella – Termino de decirlo y el solo mostro cara de sorpresa aunque luego la cambio y asintió.

Así es como en ese momento se encontraba recargado en cerca de la puerta de la casa de los ojos de jade, mientras su prima tocaba el timbre, escucharon como se abría la ventana de arriba que los hizo voltear.

El castaño se quedo estático con la boca entreabierta mientras observaba a Sakura con el cabello pegado un poco a su rostro por la humedad _"Simplemente hermosa"_

Desde arriba podía observar como la morena le sonreía y la saludaba alegremente y después paso sus ojos al castaño, su expresión no tenia precio, por alguna extraña razón se sentía feliz de poder volver a verlo pero ¿Por qué se le quedaba viendo de esa manera? En eso recordó que acababa de salir de bañarse solo se encontraba con la toalla _"Oh… oh" _y se sonrojo aun mas cuando el castaño seguía con la mirada perdida en ella.

- Este… espérenme ahorita bajo a abrirles – Menciono antes de salir corriendo a ponerse algo de ropa, una playera de tirantes y un pantalón de mezclilla y se vio al espejo para peinarse un poco hasta que…

- Diablos… - Mientras volvía a correr al closet por una chamarra que le cubriera la herida, bajo corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

- Disculpen – Dijo mientras les sonreía a ambos, miro al castaño pero este ya tenía de nuevo su máscara de seriedad – Pasen –

Hinata sonrió y se adelanto a lo cual solo su primo la siguió y así llegaron a la sala, la morena se quedo junto a Sakura mientras Neji se ponía frente a ellas.

- Este… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – Pregunto confundida y apenada mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga.

La de ojos blancos hizo un pequeño puchero – Quedamos que pasaríamos por ti ¿Te olvidaste? – Mientras la veía con algo de tristeza.

Se quedo recordando el día de ayer y al final _"Es verdad" _– Lo siento de me había olvidado – Mientras la veía

"_Mi primo aunque lo niegue parece a ver demostrado interés por Sakura y a mí la verdad eso me parece genial, no veo porque no les pueda dar algunos empujones" _Sonrió – Bueno para remediar esto que te parece si… ¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros?

"_Eso es fácil… cenar con ellos sería bueno, la verdad hace mucho que no salgo y asi puedo conocer más sobre Neji… Pero ¿Si Gaara se entera?" _Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

El castaño que había visto todo no sabía el porqué pero interrumpió – Hinata… Puede que Sakura tenga otras cosas que hacer –

- No para nada, acepto la invitación – Contesto rápidamente, el castaño la observo y ya no dijo nada.

Hinata esbozo una sonrisa de triunfal y abrazo a la de ojos jade que hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida por los acompañantes de esta.

- Sakura… ¿Estás bien? – pregunto rápidamente la morena mientras se separaba de ella.

- Si no te preocupes es solo que ayer… me pegue con algo – trato de restarle importancia – Con lo despistada que soy es normal – Mientras se reía algo nerviosa.

- ¿Me permites ver? – Ambas voltearon a ver al castaño

- De verdad no es nada – contesto rápidamente.

- Me sentiré mejor si veo que no es nada grave – menciono sin quitar la vista de ella.

- Por favor Sakura deja que te vea así también estaré mas tranquila – Mientras la veía suplicante.

La de cabellos rosas vio en los ojos del castaño preocupación ¿Por ella? ¿Se darían cuenta de que no es un golpe? Suspiro derrotada y se quito la chamarra con un poco de dificultad.

El castaño se arrodillo para ver mejor y la morena se asomaba por un lado de este.

- ¿Con que dices que te pegaste? – Cuestiono el castaño mientras revisaba el brazo.

- La verdad no tengo idea, me di cuenta mientras me bañaba –

- Pues vaya golpe – Menciono el castaño – Nada grave… en unos días desaparecerá – Término poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su prima – Se nos está haciendo tarde –

- Es verdad – Contesto la morena rápidamente – Sakura… Te esperamos en el auto – Vio como esta asentía y subía a toda prisa, mientras ellos se adelantaban.

Subieron al auto y la morena hablo primero – Eso no es un golpe – afirmo

- No hay forma de que un golpe deje marcas de ese modo – Menciono bastante serio

- ¿Alguien le hizo eso? – pregunto mientras veía a Sakura salir a toda prisa

El castaño sin darse cuenta apretaba el volante mientras pensaba _"No le perdonaría al causante de esto" _Se tranquilizo cuando Sakura se subió.

Por otro lado Sakura se preguntaba si le habrían creído o no, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando volteo a ver a Neji se sintió aliviada y protegida.

-----

-----

**"_Aunque la noche sea oscura siempre habrá un amanecer"_**

-----

-----

**Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación perdón una semana después pero este inter que agarra cuando quiere.**

**Espero les guste y espero sus reviews con críticas, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, así sabré si voy bien o de plano no.**

-----

**Uchiha brun: **Hola qué bueno que te gusto la historia, aquí está la continuación y gracias mi mama ya está mejor n.n espero no tardar tanto con los capítulos. Saludos

**Tsuki-airen: **Hola jeje bueno gracias por tu review y pues si eso no lo esperabas, ¿qué tal te pareció este capítulo?, cuídate, saludos.

**Magical-wisser: **Hola, me alegro que te gustara y pues perdón por la tardanza, espero seguir contando con tu review n.n

-----

-----

**Nos veremos pronto…**

-----

-----

**Hiromi-Ayanita**

-----

-----


End file.
